The widespread use of portable electronic devices (PEDs), for example personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart-phones have led to many accessories being developed for use therewith. These accessories include commercial devices, for example barcode scanners, being made available to extend the capabilities of the PEDs. However, such commercial devices require the PEDs to be designed for physical accommodation thereof which in turn result in the commercial devices being size-restricted or the PEDs being enlarged. Commercial devices with such restrictions are coupled to the PED using a cable which renders the connection between the PED and the commercial device flimsy for use in an industrial setting. Furthermore, typically available commercial devices for use with the PEDs have limited functionality. For commercial devices that are developed for integration as adapters with purpose PEDs, the handling dexterity and ergonomic efficacy are low.
Alternatively, purpose-built industrial devices, for example hand-held barcode scanners, have built in telecommunication functionality. However, these devices typically have limited functional expansion capabilities and cumbersome in size. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved adapter system for use with PEDs.